1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods for forming a line pattern. The invention particularly relates to a method for forming a desired line pattern on a substrate using a liquid application apparatus, such as an ink jet printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit devices, such as semiconductor devices, are fabricated by forming patterns, particularly a circuit pattern and an interconnecting pattern, on a substrate formed of silicon, glass, PET (polyethylene terephthalate), or the like. In order to fabricate these devices, the related art uses photolithography, for example. In the processes of photolithography, a photosensitive material, referred to as a resist, is applied to a film, particularly to a conductive film, on a substrate. The resist is subjected to exposure and development, and then etched along the remaining resist to form a pattern, particularly a circuit pattern. Photolithography requires extensive equipment, such as a vacuum device and complicated processes. In addition, since the material use efficiency is as low as several percent, most of all of the materials are wasted and, thus, manufacturing cost increases.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,248 discloses a method in which a liquid containing dispersed particles is directly applied to a substrate by ink jet printing techniques and is subsequently subjected to heat treatment or laser radiation to transform into a conductive-film pattern. This method does not require photolithographic processes, thus making the device fabrication process considerably simple.